Pride Of The Pack
by brayathenekodemon
Summary: Kiba finds there is a female wolf that is like him in a lot of ways. She travels with him to find paradise, along with his five friends. Blue, Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Cheza.They find conflicts on the way to paradise. Darcia don't appprove of Kiba w/ Kiara


**_This is one of my new stories and if you hate it then back the fuck off!! this is my story! SO no matter what you think, i only listen to ppl that like my stories._**

Pride Of The Pack

by: Brayathenekodemon

Chapter 1: Kiara

A female wolf named Kiara was walking into a poor town located near the old kingdom of where Dracia once stood. Kiara sighed and kicked a

stone as she was heading to a place to find something to eat and blend in with the humans. "Hey little girl want your doll back?" This made Kiara

pissed because a poor little girl was being bullied. Human or not, Kiara wouldn't let this progress.

Kiara got infront of the little girl and protected her from the other kids. "Have you no pride!?! Do you think that picking on a little girl, an adorible

such as herself, is the right thing to do? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" "What is it to you bitch? She's different from the rest of us. She is

a indian and indians don't belong in this area!" Kiara told the children off by

saying this, "Just because someone is diferent doesn't mean that they don't have the right to live where others live." This made the children

laugh and make fun of her more. The only solution Kiara had for the girl was calm them all down by her singing.

**_Colors Of The Wind:_**

**You think you own whatever land you land on**

**The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature**

**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**

**You think the only people who are people**

**Are the people who look and think like you**

**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**

**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**

**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**

**Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?**

**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?**

**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**

**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**

**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**

**Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth**

**Come roll in all the riches all around you**

**And for once, never wonder what they're worth**

**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**

**The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other**

**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**

**How high will the sycamore grow?**

**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**

**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**

**For whether we are white or copper skinned**

**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**

**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

**You can own the Earth and still**

**All you'll own is Earth until**

**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**

**_Song Ended_**

With that Kiara took the doll from the older boy's grasp gently and handed it to the little girl. Not that far from where she was, Toboe, Kiba, Hige,

and Tsume were looking around for the lunar flower. In other words they were searching for Cheza the flower maiden. Kiba was the first one to

realize that there was another wolf somewhere close, so the others followed the scent of the other wolf. Kiba and Toboe noticed that someone

was singing. Then they all noticed that she was the wolf they smelled earlier. Kiara noticed wolves coming her way so in order to protect herself if

needed, she went into her true form. Kiba couldn't believe his eyes. Kiba saw the most gorgous person/wolf he has ever seen! Kiara noticed that

the wolf around her age was looking at her. "Hello there, my name is Kiara and I'm new here. So do any of you boys know where paradise is?"

Kiba looked at Kiara with a shocked expression on his face. "I think we do, we are headed toward paradise ourselves, right guys?" Tsume s

seemed pissed at the moment because he didn't really feel like leaving the city. "Hell if we are Kiba! I don't feel like traveling

with a bunch of wannabe wolves like you guys." "Well for a guy who has a stick up your ass, then you must be pretty dumb. I mean, I never

knew what I had in life. When I was little, I was abandoned because my pack was killed by a man named Darcia. Kiba nodded in agreement with

Kiara. "That happened to me too Kiara, oh and by the way as you noticed, I'm Kiba." Kiara giggled and

said a hai and a hello to all three of the four wolves. "So how old are you Kiara?" Toboe was the one to ask that question. In response, Kiara

said that she was 19 years old.


End file.
